1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer animation, and more specifically to motion capture techniques.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Motion capture, or “mocap,” is a technique of digitally recording the movements of real things, such as humans, as a source of motion data for computer animation. The technique involves a performer wearing a set of markers that are tracked by sensors as the performer moves. A computer records the movements to provide a digital representation of the motion. The digital representation of the motion can then be used in animation so that an animator does not have to draw each frame.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.